Lio Croshiph Duat
Lio Croshiph Duat is a 2016-introduced, fiction-only character, as the son of Ammit - demoness of the Ancient Egyptian underworld Duat. Unlike his mother, he is more into being a bad monster than disciplining them. He is most known in his appearance in Gods and Monsters. Character Personality Around Lio is one threatening aura when you are near him. He gets his confidence from the fact he's able to intimidate and look in control in front of other monsters. He gets so much security from this, that anything that doesn't go his way or not make him in charge gives him such an upset. However, he also likes to suck up to authority figures, like his mother and other deities. This leads him to act very socially awkward at times, especially disliking not calmly thinking and acting. He also tends to being a bit gullible with his natural instinct of judging and trusting first impressions. To say the least, he gradually embraced humility. One thing you have to admire is his brutal honesty. Since he usually has nothing to lose, he sets things straight and not ramble on. Lio is also the kind of guy who takes full responsibility with his words and actions, seeing his mother's work literally destroyed unlives. Either it's his complete fault or not. Along with that, he's a secret romantic, caring deeply about matters to the heart. More often than not the heartache fuels his musical passion - an excellent outlet to release 'antsy' emotion away from his bully, tough guy reputation. Appearance Lio has a dull yellow complexion with tufts of fur on the wrists and scales on his neck. There is also a stumpy hippo tail, but he usually hides it. He is a bit stocky with muscular legs but also lanky arms and blunt black claws, since the manster usually runs/crawls more than walk. His facial features include a snub nose, reptilian-feline heterochromatic eyes, double chin and an overbite with a pair of bottom fangs. He normally wears his sandy blonde hair/fur in cornrows. His basic wear is a set including an aged leather jacket with lion and crocodile paw-prints, a t-shirt with a balancing scale motif, (not-too-short) jean shorts and a backwards baseball cap. Lio leaves his feet bare, showing the hippo trait: pale brown, thick and four toes. Interests & Hobbies Due to his infinite hunger, he would usually be seen near the canteen or a food stall, eating his heart out. On occasion, he would even visit the Skull-inary club to 'peruse the wares'. Otherwise, he's in the Music room banging on his drum set especially during stressful situations. Despite the events occurring in G&M3, he still gets lured with races, or pretty much any competitive sport, though nowadays he resides on the bleachers. He've been also been into mechanics as well. Monster Ammit is the Egyptian demoness of the Underworld, specifically in the Hall of Judgement. Her role is to be feared, as she literally represents (a second) life or death. At the Scales of Maat, a person's heart gets weighed with an ostrich feather from Maat's (goddess of truth and justice) headdress. If the person lived a well-balanced life their heart is lighter than/equal the weight of the feather, thus they move to Aaru, a heavenly field of wheat. Otherwise Ammit consumes the unworthy heart and that person dwells in Duat for eternity. She is most commonly depicted with the head of a crocodile, torso of a lion and the rear end of a hippo. In some interpretations, she guards a lake of fire, which sinful souls go through instead. Although not overall well-known, she plays a main part in the Ancient Egyptian afterlife. Abilities * Enhanced Eating - He is more or less three times a predator, able to almost eat everything. * Enhanced Strength - The same thing applies. If he gets furious, his stomps could rattle the ground. However, much cannot be said when carrying except for high piles of food. * Deity Powers ** Shapeshifting '- Recently discovered for 'normie', used to only have demon-humanoid form, just like a smaller version of his mom. Occasionally, he'll turn more hyena-like, inherited from his dad. ** '''Teleportation '- Albeit still weak, requiring other (demi-)gods for assistance. His mom would have used to create his portals for him. ** '''Immortality - It is somewhat heightened with being associated with death and its processes. Skillset * Playing the drums - 'Nuff said. He wants to seem very rebellious even though he was "classically" trained. * Street Racing '''- the adrenaline rush seems second nature to him. * '''Scavenging - Lio has a sensitive nose, making him more sensitive to certain smells than others. With this, he developed his technique of tracking and detecting monsters or stuff. He may or may not be interested in geo-gnashing. Relationships Family His mother is Ammit, the Egyptian demoness partly responsible in the Weighing of the Heart to decide a soul's fate. His father, however, is a mere were-hyena whom he isn't too familiar with, since his parents are divorced. As such, he is very close to Ammit to borderline-'mama's boy' status, and he occasionally visits his dad, whom his mom sometimes refer to as 'bad boos'. He also has an uncle Am-heh, who is unbelievably more dangerous than Ammit. On his father's side, there are a few half-siblings and distant cousins, such as Haidee Idae-Bouda. He and her tend to be a little closer due both attending Monster High in the same Metal Shop classes. Friends As a demigod-on it is befitting he knows and is friendly with other demigods, such as Lani Pau Ahi. He also is acquaintances of various Hawaiian and other Polynesian demigods due to his relationship with Nahele. Otherwise, he tends to make friends within his classes. Thus, he is familiar with Krisdin Hopkins and Charnelle Shavokar. He's also bros with Miya Hanzaki and Cupro C. Stannum. Romance He is attracted to Nahele. He especially loves how he is comfortable with her, joking and playing around and general trusting. Currently, they're in a stable, loving relationship. Notes & Trivia * The name comes from the first three letters of every animal Lio possesses. Duat is the name of the Egyptian underworld. * He's the type to be VERY into magic shows. Gallery Category:Egyptian Category:Checkerbored99's oc Category:Gods and Monsters Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Demigod Category:Ammit Category:Ship of the Month